thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:The Walking Dead Wiki
Utiliza esta página para discutir los cambios de diseño y contenido de la portada. Para discusiones generales sobre el wiki, puedes visitar el Portal de la comunidad o los foros. ---- Daryl Dixon en los cómics Holaaaa amigos del wikia!!!!!! les tengo buenas noticias respecto a Daryl Dixon, Robert Kirkmanha anunciado que este personaje aparecera en el siguienta tomo de comics titulado something to fear pero creo que aparecera como mienbro de un grupo rival que amenaza los refujios de washington 97.jpg 98.jpg 99.jpg 100.jpg 101.jpg 102.jpg|Supuestamente daryl NIKobellaco15 07:20 5 abr 2012 (UTC) :Que excelente noticia! Más de Daryl Dixon y esta vez con un enfoque kirmankístico.. ~~RoR-El 16:50 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Felicitaciones Muy buena wiki! sigan así! Excelente wiki! me encanta leer acerca de todo lo relacionado con esta serie. Perezca (discusión) 04:47 24 jul 2015 (UTC)Alejandra Pérez (11-3) nb The walking Dead cautiva a más de uno de nosotros por el interesante desarrollo de los personajes durante la saga, las grandes actuaciones que ha habido durante toda la serie (desde la personificación de los zombies hasta de los personajes principales y secundarios), los diálogos, la gran puesta en escena. Todo contribuye a que el resultado sea una excelete serie. Se evidencia fácilmente el buen trabajo de producción y dirección desde el inicio de la serie.Lucu3007 (discusión) 14:12 21 ago 2015 (UTC)Alejandra Pérez 11.3Lucu3007 (discusión) 14:12 21 ago 2015 (UTC) The walking dead el videojuego Deberían hacer artículos del videojuego de the walking dead, por que, si este wiki trata sobre todo the walking dead, el videojuego debe estar en algún artículo, y se relaciona bastante con el cómic, como mostrar mas detalladamente la muerte Shawn, el hijo de Hershel, y con quienes estaba Glenn antes de encontrarse con el otro grupo. Japjap97 (discusión) 07:27 9 sep 2012 (UTC) :De hecho si contamos con artículos del videojuego y estan actualizados hasta el episodio 2. Simplemente no buscaste bien. RoR-El (discusión) 08:10 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Andrew Hey RoR hoy es el cumpleaños de Andrew Licoln a un mes de la temporada 3 eso quedaria bien en "ultimas noticias" Android app Que tal! estaria genial una aplicacion para android! KTO :Preguntaré a la Central si existe algo por el estilo! RoR-El (discusión) 14:17 10 dic 2012 (UTC) :Mas bien existen varias aplicaciones, entre ellas esta la que mas me gusta xD El juego de TWD *-* para iPhone:3BlancaGates (discusión) 01:51 7 mar 2013 (UTC) 'PROBLEMAS EN MI PAGINA DE USUARIO' EN MI PAGINA DE USUARIO HAY UN ERROR NO ME APARECEN LAS INSIGNIAS NI EL RANKING Bacs2000 (discusión) 03:42 8 dic 2012 (UTC) espero que lo puedan arreglar Bacs2000 (discusión) 00:58 10 dic 2012 (UTC) :Los logros (y por anexo el ranking) han sido desactivados. Muchos usuarios realizaban ediciones únicamente para conseguir dichos puntos y estaban perjudicando a la página, por eso decidí quitarlos. RoR-El (discusión) 14:23 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Sitio Móvil tengo problemas con el sitio en mi movil... :( :( :No especificaste el problema, así que no sé como podríamos ayudar! Pero le echaré un vistazo par ver que ocurre! RoR-El (discusión) 14:23 10 dic 2012 (UTC) me parece bien que allas desactivado los logros y el ranking RoR-El. Bacs2000 (discusión) 17:04 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Asi me imagino el final de temporada. La espera es bastante larga, todos especulan y blablabla. Espero que les guste o que piensen mas o menos lo mismo, asi creo que sera el final de temporada! diganme que piensan :D Ah! y el nombre se dice que sera "Here we remain" ojala sea ese y si! me guio por las promos y spoilers asi que no va a ser asi, se que cada 1 piensa un final distinto. '3X16 "HERE WE REMAIN"' Los disparos de Woodbury atraen a los caminantes hacia la prision. Un gran camion conducido por Shupet choca la cerca de la prision y casi atropella a Michonne. Shupert vuelca en el patio del lugar y luego la mujer lo asesina con su katana. La prision se ve envuelta en una guerra y para empeorar las cosas se llena de caminantes. Rick se queda con el cadaver de Axel encima de el mientras llora por su muerte, Daryl y Merle llegan con armas y comienzan a disparar hacia Woodbury. Dentro de la prision, Hershel y Morgan asesinan a los caminantes que se metieron en las celdas. Carol cuida de la bebe y Carl se encuentra cara a cara con Ben a quien le dispara en la cabeza. Carl se lleva a Beth a salvo hacia el bloque C pero se da cuenta de que el lugar estaba invadido por caminantes y Beth se unde entre una horda de muertos vivientes. Hershel, dentro de todo el revuela se queda en el bloque de celdas esperando su muerte sin saber que Maggie aun esta viva. Morgan se lleva a Carl mientras este llora por Beth. Carol llega al patio principal con Judith y se enconde dentro del gimnasio de la prision. Alguien agarra a Carol y resulta ser Tyreese quien habia sobrevivido a la horda que lo rodeo (3x12). Morgan sale a disparar junto con Merle pero los caminantes atacan al hombre y muerden su brazo. Morgan entra en el bloque de celdas por ayuda pero Michonne le salva la vida cortadole el brazo derecho y luego le quema la herida. Morgan se desmaya y Allen ayuda a Michonne a llevarlo al autobus que habia estacionado dentro del garage. Rick, Daryl, Merle y Carl disparan en contra de Woodbury. El Gobernador se acerca y se adentra en la prision, Allen va hacia afuera a ver que ocurre. Carol le dice "Ben esta muerto" y Allen comienza a llorar. Tyreese sale a disparar en contra de Woodbury. Rick va a ver que ocurre con Morgan y trata de ayudar pero una bala le da a Tyreese en el pecho. Todos van a ver el horrible acto pero el hombre, herido, sobrevive. Dentro del bloque C Rick trata de convencer a Hershel que puede continuar y le hace salvarle la vida a Morgan y Tyreese. El Gobernador comienza a disparar contra los residentes de la prision hasta que se encuentra con Daryl. El Gobernador asesina a Daryl disparandole y luego se ve cara a cara con Merle quien le dice que lo matara a golpes por asesinar a su hermano. El Gobernador se rie y le apunta a Merle pero alguien dispara al Gobernador en el brazo, es Andrea desde el techo de un vehiculo junto a Haley, Milton y Martinez. El Gobernador se va y sube a un vehiculo en busca de ayuda. Andrea llega a la prision junto a sus 2 compañeros. Milton se encarga de curar a Morgan quien esta gravemente herido y finalmente Allen muere de un disparo en el estomago. Finalmente ante todo el revuelo un disparo del Gobernador alcanza a Carol y a Judith. Ambas caen al suelo y mueren mientras que Carl observa el acto y comienza a llorar. Rick llega y observa el hecho de una manera horrible. La voz del Gobernador suena a lo lejos con un altavoz y dice "Esto no termina aqui" '' '''FIN DE TEMPORADA 3 JAJA alta historia me arme :D na no creo que sea asi pero bue...cada 1 piensa lo suyo.' Problemas en "actividad reciente" Hola solo quería saber a que se debe como se ve actividad reciente, no es la primera vez que me pasa y con 3 windows diferentes (vista, xp, seven) se ve de una manera rara, como si lo separan de esta manera: * ... .-. acá les dejo una foto. right|300px|Se ve como si lo separan para notas.. --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:48 24 dic 2012 (UTC) :Aveces suele pasar, es un error interno de wikia. Recargando la página debería regresar a la normalidad. RoR-El (discusión) 01:04 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Wiki copia Hay otro wiki con este nombre, y la fundadora ha estado en este, si pudiesen pedir una solicitud de borrado. --NicoMDA (discusión) 18:37 27 ene 2013 (UTC) :Quien es Maty? jaja.. Se lo comunicaré a la Wikia Central. RoR-El (discusión) 18:43 27 ene 2013 (UTC) ¿ se han preguntado como es la prision en vista aerea...? miren la prision cuenta de 5 bloques y 2 bloques mas que son el area administrativa y 8 torres de vigilancia Merle grimes (discusión) 02:55 26 may 2013 (UTC)DXD Así? --NicoMDA (discusión) 03:09 26 may 2013 (UTC) Linea del tiempo del comic Cree esta discucion porque como ven en la pagina hay una linea del tiempo de todos los sucesos de la serie, pero no hay ninguna del comic.Tendria que haber alguna... o no? Petición de contribuir Una pregunta, puedo hacer una encuesta en la parte principal de la página?,es sobre:¿Quién te gustaría que fuera el protagonista de la Tercera Temporada del juego de TWD? .Clementine .Alvin.JR .Kenny/Jane .Otro ElColorado (discusión) 14:55 19 oct 2014 (UTC) Zombi/Zombie Hola a todos. He visto un error que yo considero relativamente grave y que es recurrente en muchos de los artículos de esta wiki. El error está en escribir "zombie", que es una palabra inglesa, en lugar de "zombi", que es el término español. El uso de "zombie" no tiene ningún sentido, ya que la palabra originaria no es inglesa, por lo que puestos a elegir una adaptación lo lógico es decantarse por la española. Es más, el término inglés, y más concretamente esa "e" del final, es una adaptación a la gramática de dicho idioma, si bien el término original se parece más al español ("zombi" a secas). Yo he corregido algún artículo, pero veo que es interminable y que no podré hacerlo yo solo, razón por la que comento este problema aquí. Un saludo.Lolifer (discusión) 00:58 27 oct 2015 (UTC) muerte de tara hola amigos , una consulta para los que vieronel capitulo 14, donde esta tara? murio? en que capitulo? Onthemix (discusión) 02:58 21 mar 2016 (UTC) hola a todos , la nueva temporada Walking dead viene supe excelente quisiera que rick y los demas se encontraran . que opinan ustedes?.Yucafa (discusión) 21:35 30 abr 2016 (UTC)thumb Creen que Carl o Judith moriran? Luego de la muerte de personajes importantes como Shane, Lori o Glenn me lo he cuestionado. Que piensan ustedes?